In the name of the Queen
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: Normal Night for Danny someone trying to kill him and one of his big right? Well that true up tell Aron and a crew rewrites the time making him the next in line to watch over King and princess as her spy master.(No This will not be come dishonored)
1. Chapter 1

**Agent phantom: Keep of ****the Queen**

_Here a Dp kind AU for ya .He will be a spy for out to save the The kingdom and the The AEE3( the name will mock a later time .)A group of that is working the ghost zone into...Wait Ishould not tell you yet. So here we go!p.s After phantom Danny and Sam will not together reasons.I'll get to later._

_**[A normal day for Danny Phantom]**_

Danny darted through the rain of blaster fire and fire arms but today he had a guest. "Okay Dora can you explain why Skulker has you Amulet and is now trying to kill us and why your dressed like you robbed a hot topic? !"Well you see It started last night.I was getting ready for bed when my bother freed by Skulker and two he ordered him to kill me and blow up my room. when I was dressing and did steal from that ducked be hired a car. "Wait a minuet. You ran been running from him in your night-gown. And got something to wear before coming to see me? Royles a strong bunch Danny joked. Dora blushed not wanting to say she was far more under dressed .It was far less than he thought about her favorite sheets she wore before she got real clothing before founding him.

I came out of a portal Johnny 13 and Kitty end up at the mall."Ho great I may have to stop anther one of their fights if we live through this.(13 is a pig). There little recap ends when they got blown into a pawn shop keeper was shocked but asked if they all right."Wait your Danny phantom dude you have to let me get a picture with you."Sure i'll trade you for any thing good for fighting was shocked when the tossed him a sword and shield.(real ones not display.)"Dora looked at did not think he have that just sitting who was now just raging a round the parking lot infarct of the Danny think that being pal with a princes was a bad move in his life as he flew to fight stayed back do to her lack of power of running a good 8 hours from a crazy hunter.

She gets a dark fleeing As her brother, Technus,and .The shop keeper changed into the Ghost Writer."Hello sister did you miss me?Just as she was just about open her mouth the ghost writer did his type that she was speechless. Aragon spoke kindly to her for the first time." Dear sister I have come to tell you were in the pass was a foolish I was held in walker's prison I met Technus who showed me the time had a long white ghost writer we rewrite our history then the human we kill your Knight that each villain smiled darkly tell Skulker came crashing into the room in took the change phasing in grab Dora and flew to his hope of regrouping and using the ghost shield to bye frowned before shrugging handing the writer a unknown item be for they all vanished.

Sometime later Dora and Danny got to Danny's home turned on the shield and iced all of Danny 4 seconds Clockwork showed keen that this was not going to start or end well."Hello Danny Princess Dora.I'll will be quick your bother has rewritten time.I came here to give you a hand."How are you going to do that? "Well Princess I'm going to put you outside of the reset for 3 will keep your minds from resetting and let Danny keep his that I have to use all my power to keep you know who locked you'll be putting you back were ever your anther sleeves were so be ready for anything and good luck. And do take care of your world faded to black as It reset a round them._** Let end here for now.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Day in the new lives of Dora and Danny.**_

Dora gaped as she found her self standing in her was the same as before skulker blow it up .Shot of a laptop, a t.v and a large stack of looked her self over to see she still had the stolen outfit those when she look out a window she did not see when green,black sky but the blue sky of Amity park. Her mind the race thinking of what to her room door open and three females walked in two where her maids the last one was had on a black lady in wait dress."Dora It odd to see you up let alone dress like that. Did you try to go out again on your own?You know you should clap for the maids to leave before keep without me I have died to get more dark grave nightshade nail and lipstick."Sam it important I go find Danny you know were he is?"Who is Danny? You lose me. By the way where did you get that dress?It perfect yet bold for you but black lather with skulls suit you tell me how this Danny and why are you in a rush to meet him?

[Meanwhile Danny waking up.]

"Sweety It time to get up before you miss you the bus! Danny jumped up and did his normal mad dash to get ready for he was late as knew that his mom would be holding his base at the he got down the steps alarms started to go off.(not the normal ones mentioned.)One his mom only had her ani-ghost staff but no jump but not even close to the other the sword shield an open lunch bag. "Mom whats up with those."Well dear you father eat you pudding and some cookies I packed for you."So you lunch will be a bit small picking not to everything next to his bag including the weapons."Have a good second day of school!"He waved then walked to the bus ghost scene white off nonstop .Taking a look around the street. It was full of normal people and ghost just live happy.(it the best I could come put it.)

It did not take long to see faces he knew looked up a bit shocked to see Danny call him."Ok man I know how this goes here my home work and lunch money" No thanks?" You know who I'm right?"Yes I do. Your Sir Daniel Fenton 36 gen Phantom guard in training." Not popular but not a loser loner."Danny had too thought pop into his was the Tucker not his friend so 100%changes Sam not was why can't he be cool at least once in my life. As the bus pulled up he keep talking to Tucker both renewing the friendship and learning about the new layout of the world

.He learned that his family watched over the King and hunts down any and all that his school was slit into the normal that ghost studies had bands cutting off anyone who plans to become a Knight has less His school day would be shorter giving him time to look around town. After 2 hours of training history and for some reason a ballroom dancing class.(It will be used later maybe.) It was lunch time giving him a needed rest (dance class is a beast.) He ate eyeing the room It was odd see both get along but also nice. Up tell he hear any angry familiar girl voices." Give that back you dippsticks!"Ha what are you going to do if we don't was to people who loved to make his life and Dash.A part of him wanted to light at this but Ember with no power just makes her a girl being picked he got up waited for one of the goons to throw he could grab it out of the air.

The room stopped thought back to the talk with Tucker. This world was a loner.(Well he ends here.)He handed it to Ember who blushing as she took it got ready for the normal road runner act when Dash and flunkies just walked away scard.'Maybe loner guy not so bad a rep'.Danny turned back to Ember only to see she now joined by wisering and glancing at him. He ask if her guitar was nodded to said thank you and started to induce them self but Danny saw Tucker and rushed off to talk to him .Um I have to go So see you later Ember and you too Kitty."Oh my goodness Ember That was epic".The loner of the school helped you out and some how he now both our names."It wired Kitty how he know out our name ." Well he talking to the teach geek maybe he has a list of hot girls or something. "Maybe Kitty but either way I think well be getting to know him real soon. _** Well the end for now.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Determining a Phantoms

Sup dip sticks it time for more amusement with going to meet some older on the other hand is going to meet lean worlds history (ghost and earth).Along with finding out how big her bothers plan I shall tell why Sam her best friend.

**( In Dora's room with Sam.)**

It had been four days seem Sam best friend and future sister-in-law started acting locked her self in her room and read every history book"Well now that a shock you are in the same spot I left you in days ago."Well lets see what you have done this looked at the book tossed on the floor. Seeing after three-day of history she move on to blood lines. She highlighted lines of ghost hunters. The line was the Fenton family."I get it now why you're acting all crazy over this Danny guy!" Dora for the first time in day looked up in shock." You fell for the son of leaders of the High Knight core." Now you're trying to find out if he now you are looking if he in arrange Marriage Right!"Dora just looked at her shocked. She was shocked how close he keep Danny and his family to him self."You know Dora you could have just looked him up on-line like all your passed crashes. Dora forced a blush. Not wanting to tell Sam too much yet made told a true fib.I forgot my password a was to out off it to think of it. "Sometime your hopeless you know that."Sam got up reached behind Dora and pulled out a found the password in two she head to the computer as she had a smug look on her looked at her wondering how she knew that was their."I your Password is MY-PRINCE just so you face had become a poor flaunt making Dora's a sour pout. As Sam told her to freshen up and she look him up."And do not for get to have that outfit cleaned I am sure he like to see you in it."

**(On the other side of town.)**

Danny was sitting with Tucker,Ember and enjoyed his new life but know it not the one he belonged with school, and his mom,he found out his family had run of the castles after passing the High Knight test but his was two mouths that meant he would end braking in today. He jumped when Kitty and Ember asked a question that could snap any teen boy out of anything."Wow dipstick it took us asking if you want to see are bars to wake you."Ember and Kitty winked at him as to say.'you have to earn that.' " Um that not true!" "Right then it must be the cat on your face then?"Danny look at his shield and saw all kind of lipstick on his face."Tucker you just let them do this to my face?" It two hot girls letting me hang with them they can do whatever short of trying to kill me." 'Something never change in my life.

**(After school)**

Danny set out to do a normal thing for into a place filled with people ready to kill him. Danny knew if he was going to do this he would need two he needed to go ghost to get anything two he need to do it not looking like him. After not coming having any good plan he found a custom store and made thrift outfit. After paying he head to only way heroes like him can travel. The shower."Man I wish that I did not have to muck around down here but a lest I am flouting."I just hope that I end in the dungeon and not the guards showers. After see the world big spider be eating by phased into the dungeon. He quickly found his way up out and started to look for Dora.

After 20 minis of nothing he change his outlook to a fairer tale view he head to the highest time he hit the jack pot the cries of a woman came from tower. After taking out the two grades he froze the lock and then headed in. Looking around the room filled with gold coin,bars found a green-skinned woman with her head covered chained to the wall. She heard his foot steps which started her on a rant."As if it clock work yet a neither foolish guard wants to try to clam my body for his own use!" After 2000 year only one guard got more than a kiss before I made him regent it."(just think snip snip.)Danny flinched at her voice and her words.(mostly her words)"Well look like my price is in anther Castle great."Also Desiree I am not here to try anything."I find that hard to believe boy many have tried the nice guy act."Oddly you the only one to us my name.

"Okay for one I am not acting ,also I am no guard."She turned to face him only to meet a green-eyed boy dressed as thrift."I see you came here only to rob the Princess and gold."Take what you came for then be on your way!"That a bit I am harsh. "I only here to save her from her bother."Oh yes save her from her gold dress and bother love I fear it will swallow her whole. Danny did not like her tone but was happy Dora was safe. Looking back to Desiree the same pity he felt for Ember come over him.

He took a deep breath and said the dumbest thing ever to come out his mouth. (this week)." Desiree I am only going to ask you once do you want my help getting out of here?"I have no time for your games!"My chain cannot be broken by man or ghost as the king wished before he bound my power.'nor can I grant wishes or be freed by those same rules!" Danny took in what she said then spoke in a cocky way."Well you any never had a friends like me try to save the chain around her legs the her hands and smashed them with force took out the bolt in the wall leavening a hole. He Then jester for her to fallow gave him a look of shock as she spoke."I cannot wake and It times for the sift change."I Thank you for the hope but the two of us will be found if we try to escape."You a bit of a downer you know that."Danny scooped her up like a princess an and phased throw the floor and back into the showers to freedom.(and with hop

e a shower.)

Boom that one more chapter down. Hope you liked it.


End file.
